


Pirates of the American Revolution

by LaceFanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Google translated french., Not canon compliant for Hamilton., Other characters will be in the story, The Hamilton time line is pushed back into Curse of the Black Pearl, The crossover everyone needs but doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFanfiction/pseuds/LaceFanfiction
Summary: Basically, I bring both the Hamilton fandom and PotC Fandom together. The stuff that would be happening to Hamilton and company in the musical is pushed back so the actual historical events collide with the fictional events the Pirates films. Also, the Hamilton characters won't live in the colonies, but the Caribbean.Alexander Hamilton and his friends are visiting a port city in Jamaica, when the cursed crew of the Black Pearl attack and Pirates raid the city. The curious teens are interested in what the pirates are doing there, plus they think the only way they will survive the attack is joining them. Lafayette and Hamilton join Elizabeth on the Pearl, while John and Hercules join Jack and Will on their way to rescue Governor Swann's daughter.





	Pirates of the American Revolution

**Prologue**

 

 

    Alexander Hamilton grew up on the island of St. Croix in the Caribbean. He was poor and his mother had died rather recently. He was left to live as an orphan and fend for himself. The 13 year old boy decided to get a job at the docks working as a clerk. Alex was self taught in reading and writing, yet skilled at those subjects. Each day he would be overseeing the ships coming in and out of the dock and writing it all down. 

    One clear, hot summer day, a ship came in, it carried food, weapons and people. Alex was working in his small office when he saw the ship through the window. On the side of the bow, in fancy golden lettering was the name,  _Persian_. The redheaded young teen saw a flag being lowered that bore the symbol any sailor or dock worker knew as the logo for the East India Trading Company.  _Why is a ship from that company docking here, and why is it carrying passengers?_ He thought. 

   He ran out of the small room, onto the pier. Alexander came out side just in time to see a boy about 2 years younger than him. The boy had fancy clothes, suggesting him growing up in a high-ranking family. The noticed Alexander looking in his direction and walked over to him. " _Bonjour, je m'appelle_ Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La fayette, Marquis de Lafayette.  _Comment vous appelez-vous?_ " The boy asked. " _Je m'appelle_  AlexanderHamilton  _à votre service_." Lafayette looked at Alex in surprise.  _"Tu parle français?_ " The young Marquis asked. 

   The two boys continued talking to each other in fluent french. They quickly became friends, bonding over the fact that they were both orphans. The question that had initially ran through the mind of Alex was answered. Over time, the young french Marquis was able to get a job at the dock. Alexander taught Lafayette how to be fluent in the english language. 

  On a day in mid August, a passenger ship came in to the port. Alex saw the ship and sent his friend out to tend to the new arrival. "Gilbert! There tis a new ship currently docking! Go see to it!" He called. There was one other room in the clerk office, the one where clerk assistants waited to be called for and did other assistant things. Lafayette looking into Alex's small office and nodded, before rushing out the door. 

 

 


End file.
